Albus Potter and the Ringed Wizard
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after Deathly Hallows and Cursed Child. Albus Potter is a Hogwarts student who is sorted into Slytherin and struggles to live under the shadow of his dad. Even after delphini's defeat he still had to endure the pressure. However, a run-in with some of Voldermort's forces he became a target until meeting a muggle who possess a different kind of magic. Feat. KAMEN RIDER WIZARD
1. Aftermath, A Wizarding Prologue

**Albus Potter And The Ringed-Wizard**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first-ever Harry Potter fanfic. Been a fan ever since the first film, **_The Sorcerer's Stone/Philosopher's Stone_** was released in theaters since 2001, and throughout the years I got to know about the series via the succeeding films, unaware about the fact that the series originated from the books from England.

Having seen all the films that culminated in **_The Deathly Hallows part 2_** , I felt that this was the end till I happened to visit a relative who has all the books and I started reading them, where I discovered that some parts of the novels were not included in the films.

When I heard about a new Harry Potter project is being made, it made me curious about what it is until I found out that it was a theatre play that serves as a sequel to the Harry Potter series, which took place nearly a decade after Deathly Hallows. That revived my interest in the series as it featured a new generation of Potter characters, which is somewhat similar to the manga series, **Boruto**.

Thanks to Wikipedia, I was able to read the synopsis of the play, which the title is revealed to be Harry Potter And The Cursed Child, and though controversial in some aspects, the play was well-received, yet I was unable to come up with an inspiration to make a fanfic version. That is, until a certain show from Japan came across my sight, which has similar theme that involves magic. This series was aired way back in 2012.

More on that later, as I will eventually reveal what this other series is..

Given that both series borders on magic, it gave me an idea on how to explored the two series with similar themes, and after several months I was able to come up with an opening chapter, so this is it. Although this fic is set after the **_Cursed Child_** , I will include portions of it so as to give it a narrative opening before going to the present time.

Of course, Albus will be the main character here with Scorpius being the secondary one, but along the way I may introduce some OC that may play a role here which would depend on the upcoming chapters and whether readers would be interested and the number of reviews it would garner.

In short, the first chapters will be set during the school year of Hogwarts but along the way it will take place after the ending of the theatre play and an original plot would take place. A magic from the Wizarding World is set to meet a Muggle equipped with some magic rings and a BELT. It's like east meets west, and this would certainly may cause some kind of encounter between wizards of differing backgrounds and where their magic potentials came from.

Lastly, the characters of the Harry Potter universe depicted here is directly based from the film series, since that is how I got familiar with, thus Albus and Scorpius' appearances will be based directly from their first appearance from the epilogue scene of the film, **Deathly Hallows part 2** (portrayed by Arthur Bowen and Bertie Gilbert respectively).

Rose Weasley, on the other hand, will be based on her film appearance (portrayed by Helena Barlow).Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1:**_ ** _Yoha, Mahōtsukai no Purorōgu_**

The Wizarding World. 1997.

A world where wizards and witches live, and some work. A world where magic exists, and that world is kept secret from the real world, which is known to the Wizarding World as the MUGGLE world.

The scene shifts at a castle where a huge battle is taking place. The scene of the battle turns out to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the combatants involved are two groups, one are the Death Eaters, wizards using Dark Arts with the sole intention of terrorizing their victims as well as to purge the Wizarding World of Muggle-born wizards. Their actions border on bigotry as well as domination of both world.

The other group consists of teachers and students of Hogwarts, who are mostly pure-blooded, but do not share the mindset of the Death Eaters, for they are kind-hearted and welcomed in open arms half-blooded and the Muggle-born.

Leading the Death Eaters is a figure, who looked human yet he is dressed in robes, bald, white-skinned, and his face had a rather serpentine-like appearance. He is identified as **Voldermort** , and he had just proclaimed that he has defeated the very threat to his rule as he pointed towards a half-giant, **Rubeus Hagrid** , who is carrying what appeared to be a dead teenage boy, and the Hogwarts staff and students appeared to be horrified at what they are seeing.

The seemingly dead boy is identified as **Harry Potter** , and he was still as if he is a corpse. There Voldermort proclaimed that no one can stop him now that Potter is dead, and there is no one who can stop his ambitions, as the Hogwarts students and staff members were in a state of disbelief at seeing Harry seemingly dead in front of them.

"Ha-ha-ha! Behold! The Boy Who Lives has died at my hands!"

"Oh no..."

"It can't be...!"

"Harry...HARRY!"

"Now then...you will acknowledge me...as your master...and savior!"

"Never!"

"We won't bow to you!"

"We'll fight you till the end!"

However, the Hogwarts staff and students were not deterred and they proclaimed that they will carry out Harry Potter's will and fight to the end, and at that moment Harry, who actually survived Voldermort's killing curse, due to the fact that what Voldermort did was destroying one of the remaining horcruxes within the teenage boy which the dark lord is unaware of, and what Voldermort did not know is that **Narcisa Malfoy** lied about Harry being dead because she acted out of reluctant gratitude after Harry secretly told her that her son, **Draco** , is alive and well. By then Harry joined the Hogwarts staff and students to fight back, sparking a renewed battle.

This caused nearly 80% of the Death Eaters to get demoralized and fled, leaving a very few Death Eaters, **Bellatrix Lestrange** and Voldermort behind. In the melee Harry told **Kingsley Shacklebolt** the final key in defeating Voldermort: destroy Voldermort's pet snake, **Nagini**.

"Mr. Shacklebolt...!"

"What is it?"

"Tell the others!"

"About what?"

"We have to kill the snake...once that is done, Voldermort will lose power and can be defeated for good!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Very well...leave it to us...you deal with Voldermort!"

Shacklebolt nodded and used magical telepathy to pass the information to the Hogwarts staff and students, and the final battle is underway. In the ensuing battle teachers **Minerva McGonnagal** and **Horace Slughorn** , along with Shacklebolt himself worked together to try holding down Voldermort in an effort to give Harry time to find Nagini and slay her, but the dark lord was too strong, and he told Slughorn how disappointed he is at how the current Slytherin head chose to side with the BLOOD TRAITORS, but Slughorn said that he rather be one than serve a megalomaniac like Voldermort.

"Slughorn...I am disappointed in you..."

"..."

"You were such a good teacher...but yet chose to mingle with mudbloods!"

"That is fine with me!"

"What?"

"I rather be a traitor than become a murderer like you! And I regretted having you as my student in my house! You gave Slytherin a bad name...and I will do all I can to erase that stigma!"

"You senile fool!"

''You're the fool, Voldermort!"

Eventually Voldermort forced the trio back, but Harry showed up and challenged Voldermort to a personal duel and goaded him to take their fight elsewhere, which Voldermort accepted, and they began to take their fight somewhere within the castle. As Harry and Voldermort dueled, many Death Eaters fought against their opponents, but they slowly fell one by one.

This leaves Bellatrix as the only Death Eater left, and despite this, her very unstable mind kept her going and fought against three female students: **Hermione Granger** , **Luna Lovegood** and **Ginny Weasley**. The three girls used their strongest spells but were unable to get past her defenses and were forced back, and Bellatrix uses a killing curse that narrowly missed Ginny, drawing the ire of Ginny's mother, **Molly Weasley** , which Bellatrix is unhinged and goaded her to try her luck.

"Ha-ha-ha! Almost got the Weasley girl...! Let's try that again! Avada..."

"Not my daughter, you bitch!"

"Oooh...mama Weasley wants to play...!"

"Come face me instead, you bitch!"

"Then let's play, you hag of a witch!"

"Take this!"

"Ha-ha-ha! You missed!"

"How about this?"

Molly and Bellatrix fought, and the battle appeared even, but Molly was unperturbed and not discouraged as she ignored the taunting and found an opening, where she finally fired a defensive spell which immobilized Bellatrix before being struck by another spell that ended her life, and Molly Weasley won, and the Death Eaters have finally been vanquished.

Elsewhere, Hermione and **Ron Weasley** are having trouble taking down Nagini, as the snake is protected with magical defensive spells, and is lurking on its way to kill and eat the two Gryfindor students, and Ron uses his body to protect Hermione as Nagini is moments away from landing a fatal bite. However, another Gryfindor student, **Neville Longbottom** , showed up, holding Godric Gryfindor's sword and uses it to decapitate Nagini, killing her, and thus destroying all horcruxes, leaving Voldermort mortal and can be killed.

The scene shifts outside the castle where Voldermort and Harry are facing off, and the dark lord is in a state of disbelief upon realizing what happened to himself and Nagini, and stared at the Elder Wand and questioned why it did not obey him completely.

Harry then revealed that it was Draco who disarmed Albus Dumbledore, making Draco the new owner, but Harry then disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor several days ago, thus the elder wand recognizes Harry as the new owner, which Voldermort screeched in denial.

"What? It cannot be!"

"It is, Voldermort! And the Elder Wand will never acknowledge you!"

"Never!"

"It's over, Voldermort!"

"I will kill you, boy!"

"..."

"I will not be defeated by a mere boy!"

"You wish!"

Unwilling to accept defeat, as well as in a state of denial, Voldermort, still holding the elder wand, chants the killing curse aimed at Harry, but the spell instead rebounded and the killing curse ended up going towards the dark lord, which eventually killed him, thus Harry Potter won and Voldermort's reign of terror has finally ended for good.

The Hogwarts staff and students were relieved to see this, and all celebrated, while Harry and his two friends went to a secluded area within the school to reflect on what happened, and at the same time wondered what to do with the Elder Wand, until Harry snapped it in two, rendering it useless, which Ron and Hermione came to realize that this is for the best.

-x-

In the weeks that passed, the Wizarding World began to recover, and the first step that occurred was the reorganizing the Ministry of Magic, where it was voted the Shacklebolt would become the temporary minister while putting up measures to ensure that it would be corruption-free, while at the same time had its corrupt members arrested, including **Dolores Umbridge**.

Meanwhile, through Harry's recommendation, the Malfoy family were given a chance to redeem themselves after Narcisa saved Harry from Voldermort, as well as the fact that Draco's actions were due to Voldermort threatening to kill his parents if he disobey him, the Ministry offered the Malfoy family a one-way ticket to avoid prison by giving out information on the whereabouts of the remaining Death Eaters who are currently at large.

Left with no choice, **Lucius** told the Ministry all he knows, and in the ensuing days and weeks, majority of the Death Eaters were apprehended, and thanks to Lucius' testimonies, he and his family avoided going to Azkaban and are free.

After several months Hogwarts is back in running its curriculum, and the students who are currently in their 7th year resumed their schooling, and eventually graduated. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco waited for a few months before resuming their schooling, and eventually finished and graduated. The experience they had caused an effect on their lives, with Draco beginning to drop his prejudice towards Muggle-born, and made the first step to make amends and peace Harry.

Harry rekindled his romance with Ginny, and while Ron disapproved it at first, but eventually relented when Hermione assured to him that his only sister is in good hands with Harry, which Ron reluctantly came to accept it.

"Come on, Ron..."

"..."

"Ginny is already old enough."

"Well..."

"And she is in good hands. It's Harry Potter we are talking about."

"Guess you're right."

"We should move on...after all, your sister and Harry deserved to be happy...just like us."

"Fine, then."

Meanwhile, life goes on within the Wizarding World and those who played a part in Voldermort's downfall. **Fred Weasley** was buried, and **George** went on to make a successful business. Hermione went on to work for the Ministry of Magic and made notable contributions. The now-fired corrupt members of the ministry were tried and sentenced, with Umbridge getting a severe one due to her actions at Hogwarts and during Voldermort's previous reign, wherein she has little to no chance of a parole.

Ron and Hermione continued dating, and so are Harry and Ginny. Their relationships went strong ad the years passed by. Draco has also moved on and seemingly cut off ties with his former Slytherin classmates, most notably **Pansy Parkinson** , as she has never been heard off following the battle of Hogwarts, and yet he has found a new love in the form of **Astoria Greengrass**.

The two appeared to have something in common, as they both experience the hardships of their lives when Voldermort temporarily ruled the Wizarding World the second time, and the two eventually came to shed off their prejudice against Muggle-borns, willing to mingle with them, much to the Malfoy parents' disappointments.

-x-

Several years later, life for the graduated students of Hogwarts has gotten better, and the trio of best friends' lives improved immensely. Hermione Granger's hard work and perseverance paid off as she landed a job at the Ministry of Magic, where she worked her way up diligently, and over time she legally became Kingsley Shacklebolt's successor, becoming the new Minister of Magic, where she made efforts to have all everyone, be it pure-blooded, half-blooded and Muggle-born, get equal rights. Even the elves were also given rights.

Hermione also continued what Shacklebolt started, making sure that the ministry is corruption-free. Moreover, after years of dating, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley got married, and after some time, in 2004, their first child is born, whom they named **James Sirius** , which is in honor of Harry's father and **Sirius Black** , Harry's godfather.

It was also at this time that Ron married Hermione, and she became part of the Weasley family. Ron is now leading a business while Harry got a job and the magical department within the Ministry. Their lives were a happy one, and in 2006, Harry and Ginny's second child is born, where, at Harry's suggestion which Ginny accepted, their second-born, a boy, would be named **Albus Severus**.

This is in honor of two Hogwarts headmasters, **Albus Dumbledore** and **Severus Snape**. Coincidentally, Hermione also gave birth to her first child, which was a girl, and she named her **Rose** , which Ron said it is perfect, as he saw his daughter's hair being light-red.

"Rose, huh?"

"You like it, Ron?"

"Of course. She's beautiful...and look, her hair is red."

"Runs in the Weasley family, huh?"

"Of course."

"Then it's settled. Rose will be her name."

"You bet, my love."

"Thank you, my love."

Also, Draco and Astoria also celebrated in the arrival of their first-born, a boy whom they named **Scorpius**.

After several months, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione meet up, where they discussed about their children's future knowing that they would eventually start schooling at Hogwarts in a decade's time. Ron feels assured that their first child and future ones would be sorted into Gryffindor, since he, Hermione, Ginny and Harry went to Gryffindor during their school days.

Harry, on the other hand, said he does not care which house his children would be sorted, as he will see to it that they will be raised well and become responsible children, which Ron asked if he is sure, commenting that there might be a possibility that James and Albus might end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and is sure that they won't end up in Slytherin, yet Harry said he would not mind if either of his kids end up at Slythetin.

When Ron asked why, Harry stated that there were GOOD ONES in that house, bringing up the names of Severus Snape, as all along he is loyal to Dumbledore and underwent a great deal of sacrifice in acting as a spy to infiltrate Voldermort's forces, and Horace Slughorn, for not having any prejudice towards Muggles, as shown when he stood up against Voldermort and rallying several Slytherin students to help in fighting off the Death Eaters.

"...and that is why I no longer hold any animosity towards Slytherin, Ron."

"..."

"Before, Slytherin had a bad reputation, but all of that somewhat changed after meetig with Slughorn."

"Maybe, Harry...but you know that up til now..."

"I know, but I'm sure that one day Slytherin students would change for the better."

"..."

"So whether James and/or Albus gets sorted into Slytherin, I will remain proud of them."

"..."

Ron went silent seeing that Harry has a point, but then a thought hit him as he mentioned that he heard that the Malfoys WENT UNDERGROUND, and that Draco's child is born, and there he glanced at Rose, where the infant is facing her dad, which he jokingly told her not to get too friendly with Draco's child or else she is going to be disinherited.

However, this drew Hermione's ire and twists her husband's ear and berated him for that, saying that she heard that Draco has TURNED A NEW LEAF and is no longer a bully-type, and she told Ron not to teach their daughter into becoming snobbish to anyone, stating that if Draco and his child wants to be friends, then it is not a problem.

Ron moaned in pain as she twists his ear and said he will comply as long as she stop pulling his ear.

"Ow-ow-ow! Blimey, let go of my ear!"

"Not until you promise that you stop making comments like that to our child!"

"Okay, okay! I promise!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"I swear! I mean it! Just let go of my ear, Hermione!"

"Good."

Two more years have passed, which is 2008, and the Potter family welcomed their third child, which was a girl whom she is named **Lily Luna** , honored after Harry's mother and their Hogwarts friend, **Luna Lovegood**. At the same time, the Weasley family got a second child, a boy who is named **Hugo** , and the two families are pleased with the blessings they received.

-x-

A few years later, it was the year 2012, and life at the Wizarding World and the Muggle world is experiencing peace and prosperity, especially all over Europe.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere else across the globe, going from continent to continent until it reached…

 ** _Japan._**

A country located within the Southeast Asia, which is near neighboring countries such as the Philippines and the past it was known for its controversial part in World War II, which led the United States of America to drop an atomic bomb on Hiroshima which caused damage, but also led Japan to surrender, bringing the war to an end.

Since then, Japan and its citizens changed for the better, and along the way became friendlier to other neighboring Asian countries and prospered well in the years to come, slowly becoming one of the fast-growing economic partners to other countries.

As the years passed, many emperors come and go, yet they were able to keep Japan floating economically and its citizens prospered and lived peacefully, thus they slowly moved on after what happened at Hiroshima after World War II ended.

-x-

In the years (or decades) that passed, Japan remained as the economic, trading, and friendliest country within the whole of Asia, and their technologies improved, which led to a lot of scientific breakthroughs which improved the lives of its citizens and increasing the happy lives of everyone, local residents and foreigners living here.

Meanwhile, The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

 **-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

The scene shifts again, somewhere within the suburbs of Tokyo, where you can see a neighborhood, where ordinary citizens are doing their usual things, walking, talking, cleaning their houses and cars, doing chores and the such. However, while most of the citizens are busy with their daily lives, they did not notice that something is taking place, as the scene showed that what appeared to be a solar eclipse is occurring, yet no one seemed to bother noticing it.

-x-

The scene shifts at an unspecified area off the coast of Tokyo, where several people of all ages are stranded, and trapped, as their bodies glowed and many are screaming in pain, which they were begging for help until one by one, their bodies EXPLODED, flesh disintegrated and the area they are standing on was covered in BLOOD.

As more and more of the victims fell victim, the numbers dwindled until a young man, who appeared to be 20 years old, is kneeling as he is bleeding, his body glowed in some kind of energy as you can see that a PAIR OF WINGS are emerging from his back, his skin is being PEELED OFF, and he is on the verge of being RIPPED APART.

However, he appeared to have a strong will and looked up in the sky, and raised his hand as if he is trying to reach something, and he slowly stood up, fighting the pain and screamed in fury and determination, showing that he has some kind of incredible strength from within.

"I...I won't...give in...! I won't...give up!"

A sudden burst of light appeared, and the young man's body glowed again, but this time nothing happened, as he remained intact, his wounds somewhat healed yet bloodstains remain on his clothing. The young man looked around and saw the remains of the victims, which were only bloodstains before something emerged, which humanoid-like entities appeared and went to different directions.

One remained and saw the young man, and approached him, intending to harm him until a magical barrier appeared and swats the attacking entity away. The young man turn around where he saw another figure, garbed in whitish armor and robes, and is carrying a young girl who appeared unconscious, in which he approached the young man and gave the girl to him.

There the mysterious figure in white armor and robe gave an unseen object to the young man and said that he is the CHOSEN ONE who will fight to protect others.

"Well done."

"Huh?"

"In spite of what you went through, you held on and survive."

"I..."

"A very admirable feat. For that, you now have the potential to become a wizard."

"Me...a wizard...?"

"Here…take these...you will need it...now that you have the potential to become a wizard."

"Is this...for real...?"

The young man stared in confusion on what is going on, but he would later find out why he survived and what the purpose of being given such a mission.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the first portion of the chapter took place during the climatic battle scenes in Deahtly Hallows part 2, the aftermath of it makes up for it as well as the details of what went on after the original Potter characters graduated from Hogwarts and what they did afterwards.

While the Potter and Weasley children are born, the timeline is still that of a few years before they start attending Hogwarts itself, so my apologies, as the story is still underway.

Lastly, another character appeared somewhere outside Europe, where he acquired his magical abilities in a different manner. Though this is more of a prologue, but the next chapters will reveal the rest…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Muggle wizard in question will be revealed, and what role will he play, while Harry and Ginny's children will start their schooling at Hogwarts, where events of **The Cursed Child** would come in…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed…


	2. Accidental Trip

**Albus Potter and the Ringed Wizard**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers  
 _ **Kamrn Rider Wizard**_ is owned by Toei and Ishimori Productions

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which x

Well…read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Gūzen no tabi_**

 _ **A year later...**_

It was the year 2013, and the scene shifts at a bridge somewhere in Tokyo, where a young man stood there watching the scene below, where the streets are filled with people doing their usual thing, and the young man, in his early 20's, watches on as he recalled what happened to him a year ago, the events played into his head and served as a constant reminder of what he has become.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

Sometime in 2012...

The scene shifts at an unspecified area off the coast of Tokyo, where several people of all ages are stranded, and trapped, as their bodies glowed and many are screaming in pain, which they were begging for help until one by one, their bodies EXPLODED, flesh disintegrated and the area they are standing on was covered in BLOOD.

As more and more of the victims fell victim, the numbers dwindled until a young man, who appeared to be 20 years old, is kneeling as he is bleeding, his body glowed in some kind of energy as you can see that a PAIR OF WINGS are emerging from his back, his skin is being PEELED OFF, and he is on the verge of being RIPPED APART.

However, he appeared to have a strong will and looked up in the sky, and raised his hand as if he is trying to reach something, and he slowly stood up, fighting the pain and screamed in fury and determination, showing that he has some kind of incredible strength from within.

"I...I won't...give in...! I won't...give up!"

A sudden burst of light appeared, and the young man's body glowed again, but this time nothing happened, as he remained intact, his wounds somewhat healed yet bloodstains remain on his clothing. The young man looked around and saw the remains of the victims, which were only bloodstains before something emerged, which humanoid-like entities appeared and went to different directions.

One remained and saw the young man, and approached him, intending to harm him until a magical barrier appeared and swats the attacking entity away. The young man turn around where he saw another figure, garbed in whitish armor and robes, and is carrying a young girl who appeared unconscious, in which he approached the young man and gave the girl to him.

There the mysterious figure in white armor and robe gave an unseen object to the young man and said that he is the CHOSEN ONE who will fight to protect others.

"Well done."

"Huh?"

"In spite of what you went through, you held on and survive."

"I..."

"A very admirable feat. For that, you now have the potential to become a wizard."

"Me...a wizard...?"

"Here…take these...you will need it...now that you have the potential to become a wizard."

"Is this...for real...?"

The young man stared in confusion on what is going on, but he would later find out why he survived and what the purpose of being given such a mission.

 _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_

The young man closed his eyes as the memory still haunts him, yet it served to give him the determination to protect those who needs it and to ensure that the would-be victims will not suffer the same fate as him.

It turns out that the mysterious figure, identified as the _**White Wizard**_ , was the one who orchestrated the events, which led to the creation of the entities identified as the **Phantoms** , and the young man, identified as **Haruto Soma** , became the _**Wizard**_ , and uses his new-found magic to defeat the Phantoms, which lasted throughout the year, and the White Wizard was eventually exposed as the culprit behind the abductions and the deaths, which led to a showdown which led to the innocent girl's sacrifice, and in the end, Tokyo is saved and the Phantoms eradicated.

Now Haruto is in the process of moving on and is seen traveling all over Tokyo, and along the way he passed by a food van that caters doughnuts, led by a homosexual man. The man is identified only as the Donut shop manager and waved at the passing Haruto, which caught the young man's attention.

Haruto nodded and approach the van and the donut shop manager, as the manager offered Haruto a variety of doughnuts in assorted flavors.

"Oh, Haruto…good timing! I have something new…"

"Plain sugar."

"Huh? Come on! you should try different flavors once in a while…"

"Okay."

"Yes! What will it be this time?"

"Plain sugar."

"Gyyaahh~hhh…"

"?"

The donut shop manager fell to the ground (comedy-style) as Haruto ordered for plain sugar flavor, and a dejected manager obliges, and Haruto is served with the doughnuts, and hoped that this peace would last forever.

-x-

In the years that passed, the Potter Family and the Weasley family experienced peaceful and happy lives, as their children got along well and are spending time together as a family (cousins to be exact), and things went well till Harry's eldest son, **James Sirius** turned 11, and is now at the right age to attend Hogwarts, as he received an invitation, and he is all set.

At King's Cross, Harry and Ginny are set to see off James, and the eldest son is confident that he will be sorted into Griffindor, and as he bid his parents goodbye, he tells Albus that in two years he will be sorted into Slytherin, which made Albus became apprehensive, and when the train left, Albus asked his dad if he is really going into Slytherin, which Harry assured that the house is not really bad.

Ginny looks on as Harry explained that not everyone in Slytherin is bad.

"Albus…you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Really?"

"Yes. Slytherin is not really a bad house. "

"But…what I heard…"

"It is not as bad as you think now. There are good wizards there."

"Are you sure, dad?"

"Yes."

"…"

As the Potter family left, things went well, as months later they got news that James was sorted into Gryffindor and is having a great time at Hogwarts.

-x-

 _ **Three years later…**_

The scene shifts at London, where Haruto Soma is currently strolling the central district, where it is revealed that, by a stroke, he won a lottery and a free vacation at England, where he can stay there as a tourist for a month, and at the urging of his friends, he took the prize and now he is at London, where he stroll around and is enjoying himself.

He felt that this is a good way to relax his mind as part of the process in moving on after the sacrifice of the girl he is tasked to protect, and seeing that there were no Phantoms attacking in Japan, and there are no disturbances here, Haruto felt that he is at peace with himself, and went around sightseeing and went to several tourist destinations here.

As Haruto went around, he passed by a park, where he saw a few British children playing with a soccer ball, and one of them kicked the ball so hard that it went over a tall statue, and the children wondered how to get it as they could not climb it due to its structure.

Haruto saw it and decided to do an act of charity, and he placed his right hand in front of his belt, which as a HAND SYMBOL, and the ring that he is wearing glowed, and a voice spoke that came from the belt, which was the WIZARDRIVER.

Wizardriver: " _ **CONNECT…PLEASE…**_ "

A small portal appeared next to the ball that was stuck on top of the statue, and a hand came out and took the ball, and the scene showed that another portal was right next to Haruto, where he took the ball and threw it to the children.

As the children thanked him, they were mystified at what they saw, and asked him if he is some kind of magician, as they never seen such kind of magic.

"Hey, mister!"

"Yes?"

"That was cool!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, mister?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a magician?"

"No…I'm a wizard."

After that, Haruto walked away as he enjoyed another round of strolling till he came across an alley, where he accidentally caught a glimpse of a few men cornering an elderly man, and the men are holding wands, they can be heard demanding him where they can find the SON OF VOLDERMORT, and the elderly man told them that he do not know anything.

"Alright…talk!"

"Where is he?"

"Wh-who…?"

"The son of Voldermort! I'm sure you know something!"

"I-I don't know what you're saying!"

"Don't try my patience! Tell us where we can find him!"

"Or else we'll kill you!"

"I do not know! That's the truth!"

Pissed off, one of the men aimed his wand at the man and chanted " _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ", where the wand glowed and struck the man, killing him on the spot, and Haruto stared in horror at what he just saw, seeing that the elderly man slumped to the ground, his whole body went pale and it is clear that he man is dead.

The men saw Haruto and aimed their wands at him, intending to use the killing curse, but Haruto reacted immediately as he placed his right hand in front of the Wizardriver to execute a spell of his own in an effort to subdue the men who murdered the innocent man.

Wizardriver: " _ **BIND…PLEASE…**_ "

The three men were surprised as chains wrapped around them and are tied up, dropping their wands and are stuck to the ground, and the remaining two men were forced to flee, and as Haruto went to the elderly man, he noted that the man is already dead and he confronted the others, asking them what did they do and why kill the man.

The captured men instead proclaimed that the DARK LORD will rise again, and will rule both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world, which only made Haruto looked perplexed.

"Hah! Why do you ask?"

"You will soon learn!"

"The son of the dark lord will bring back the dark lord and rule the world!"

"Huh?"

"No matter, you cannot stop us!"

"You will soon perish!"

"All in the name of the Lord Voldermort!"

"You are either crazy or unhinged…"

Seeing that there is nothing he can do, Haruto leaves them and pursues the remaining two, where he is able to catch up with them and saw them went to an abandoned house within the alley, and as Haruto attempted to go in, one of the two men aimed a wand and executed the killing curse, but Haruto instinctively went on the defensive and activated a defensive spell of his own.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Wizardriver: " _ **DEFEND…PLEASE…**_ "

A magical barrier appeared in front of Haruto and deflected the killing curse, and there Haruto has the magical barrier move and struck the assailant, knocking him out, and there the remaining assailant went inside fireplace before he took out something from a small bag, which was a Floo powder, and threw it at the floor of the fire place, where he chanted the name of the destination he is heading to.

Unaware of what is about to happen, Hauto went inside the fireplace and grappled with the remaining assailant, demanding to know why he killed the elderly man, but the assailant, who turns out to be one of a few remaining Death Eaters, proclaimed that the Dark Lord will be revived and the Muggle world will be finished and the wizarding world will be under the Dark Lord's rule after 19 years.

This only made Haruto more perplexed as he grappled with the assailant.

"What are you trying to prove?"

"You will never stop us!"

"From what?"

"From resurrecting the dark lord!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…but if you guys are Phantoms…"

"What are you…?"

"Stop this at once!"

"Never!"

As Haruto grappled with the assailant, he noticed that he and the assailant are covered in green flames, yet he is unable to let go as they are covered by the green flames and disappeared in to thin air till nothing is left.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Diagon Alley, where **Draco Malfoy** is accompanying his son, **Scorpius** to buy books and a wand, as Scorpius is now 11 years old and is slated to go to Hogwarts for his first year at the wizarding school. While the father and son appeared to be happy and loving, deep down Scorpius appeared to be quite lonely for some reason, and yet the 11-year old boy appeared to be quite upbeat and having a positive outlook.

Likewise, Harry Potter and his son, Albus, happened to be there and are also having the same reason, and both adults passed by, where Draco nodded with Harry doing the same, showing that the two former Hogwarts students are at peace somewhat, while Scorpius and Albus stared at each other, before Draco's son nodded, and Albus followed suit as a courtesy seeing that Scorpius is acting politely.

As the two families went separate way, the Malfoys stopped by a shop where **Gallick Olivander** is there, and just as Draco is about to go in, a man appeared and grabbed Scorpius before apparating. Albus saw this and became worried, and as he is about to alert his dad, another man showed up, grabbed Albus and disappeared as well.

Draco came out seeing that his son is not at sight, and a few passerby told him what they saw, and this made Draco worried. Harry came as he noticed that Albus is gone, and when told of what happened, he too became worried, and there Draco told Harry that they should work together in order to find their sons and save them.

Though reluctant, Harry accepted.

"Potter…it appears that our sons were taken by the same kidnappers…"

"Then…"

"We should work together."

"…"

"We don't have time…I have a feeling I might have an idea on who took Scorpius and your son."

"Okay…let's work together, Malfoy."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the two titular characters get a fair amount of exposure, whilst there are a few brief action scenes shown here, but that's just the start, as both Albus and Scorpius are taken away, and at the same time the alter ego of kamen Rider Wizard is inadvertently taken along, and would possibly end up somewhere.

While this chapter borrowed a few elements from the stage play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, the overall elements are taken from the epilogue scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, thus Albus and Scorpius' appearances are taken from former British child actors **Arthur Bowen** and **Bertie Gilbert**.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Albus and Scorpius are about to be put in danger, until an unexpected visitor arrived by accident, and a magical melee is about to take place.

See you in June or July…

Reviews are needed...


	3. Magical Melee

**Albus Potter and the Ringed Wizard**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers  
 _ **Kamrn Rider Wizard**_ is owned by Toei and Ishimori Productions

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the main characters of Harry Potter and Kamen Rider are about to meet, and the FATEFUL encounter will commence within this chapter, though the suspense will play out first, so expect some moments before the action starts.

Well…other than that, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_ _Mahō no kinsetsu_**

The scene shifts at Diagon Alley, where **Draco Malfoy** is accompanying his son, **Scorpius** to buy books and a wand, as Scorpius is now 11 years old and is slated to go to Hogwarts for his first year at the wizarding school. While the father and son appeared to be happy and loving, deep down Scorpius appeared to be quite lonely for some reason, and yet the 11-year old boy appeared to be quite upbeat and having a positive outlook.

Likewise, Harry Potter and his son, Albus, happened to be there and are also having the same reason, and both adults passed by, where Draco nodded with Harry doing the same, showing that the two former Hogwarts students are at peace somewhat, while Scorpius and Albus stared at each other, before Draco's son nodded, and Albus followed suit as a courtesy seeing that Scorpius is acting politely.

There Draco greeted Harry in a peaceful tone which Harry returned the gesture, as they engage in a brief conversation which is about their respective sons are about to get their wizarding school supplies for the upcoming school year at Hogwarts.

"Good day, Potter."

"Good day, Malfoy."

"Off to Diagon Alley?"

"In a while. Just giving my son a tour."

"I see. Scorpius and I are on our way there, buying supplies. You should head there as well."

"We will."

"See you then."

"Thanks, Malfoy."

As the two families went separate way, Albus watched the Malfoys head off, where he asked his dad if Draco is really a good person, as he heard from his uncle, Ron, that Draco used to be a troublesome student since his Hogwarts days, in which Albus said that he did not feel any vibes from the adult Malfoy, which he finds it contrasting.

Harry admitted that Draco used to be like a troublesome student, but stated that after Voldermort's final defeat, Draco changed for the better, and while he admitted that he and Draco made peace, Harry said he is not fully ready to get too friendly with him, which Albus became curious as to why.

"Really, dad?"

"Yes."

"You still hate him?"

"Not really."

"So when are you…?"

"When the time is right, Albus."

"…"

"…"

Meanwhile, the Malfoys stopped by a shop where **Gallick Olivander** is there, and just as Draco is about to go in, a man appeared and grabbed Scorpius before apparating. Albus saw this and became worried, and as he is about to alert his dad, another man showed up, grabbed Albus and disappeared as well.

Draco came out seeing that his son is not at sight, and a few passerby told him what they saw, and this made Draco worried. Harry came as he noticed that Albus is gone, and when told of what happened, he too became worried, and there Draco told Harry that they should work together in order to find their sons and save them.

Though reluctant, Harry accepted.

"Potter…it appears that our sons were taken by the same kidnappers…"

"Then…"

"We should work together."

"…"

"We don't have time…I have a feeling I might have an idea on who took Scorpius and your son."

"Okay…let's work together, Malfoy."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

The two Hogwarts alumni get ready to begin their search, as Harry sent a magical distress message to both Hermione and Ron, in order for them to be aware of the current situation, and there the two adults began to use magical means to trace the magical trail left by the kidnappers.

-x-

The scene shifts at a forest-like area that is quite far from Diagon Alley, where Scorpius and Albus were taken, and the kidnappers are revealed to be surviving remnants of Voldermort's group, and they are determined to bring Voldermort back to life, and their eyes are on Scorpius, as they believed in the rumors that the 11-year old boy is the dark lord's biological son and ordered him to resurrect Voldermort in any way possible.

Scorpius rejected as he states that the rumors are false, but the surviving Death Eaters still cling to the rumors and insisted that Scorpius is the dark lord's son.

"Don't stall us, boy!"

"Bring the dark lord back to life!"

"You are his son!"

"You have the power to do so!"

"Do it now!"

"The dark lord must be brought back!"

"He is destined to rule!"

"Do it!"

Albus looks on as the Death Eaters are pressuring Scorpius to do their bidding, and as Scorpius flatly refused, the Death Eaters are starting to lose their patience, but then someone arrived, and the two pre-adolescent boys stared wide-eyed as they recognized the arriving figure.

It was **Fenrir Greyback** , and he looked as he is still in his prime despite being chronologically older given the past 19 years have passed, and there he is holding a four-year old girl hostage, and she is crying out loud due to terror.

Fenrir then spoke to Scorpius and gave him an ultimatum: resurrect Voldermort or suffer the consequences. Scorpius chose the latter as he reiterate that he is the son of Draco Malfoy and not the dark lord who is long dead.

"I say no."

"What?"

"I told you…I am not Voldermort's son."

"You really are a fool."

"You're the fool…you believe in rumors that are false."

"We believe that the rumors are true. Now do it."

"I won't."

"…"

The Death Eater remnants snickered believing that Scorpius is just bluffing and feigned bravery, and told him to drop the act and resurrect Voldermort so that the young Malfoy would be spared and be given the HONOR to stand by the dark lord's side, and even told him the consequences if he dare defy them again by reminding what Fenrir can do to those who defy him.

To prove their point, Fenrir grabbed the child victim he is holding and decapitated her using his teeth, resulting in a BLOODY MESS, where the dead girl's head dangled over his body, almost to the point of being detached, her tissues and flesh exposed, and that scene made a shocked Albus stare in worry and apprehension, and Scorpius to clench his fists, seeing that he is in a bind as he realized that the Death Eaters and Fenrir cannot be reasoned with as they still believed the fact that Scorpius Malfoy is Voldermort's son, taking the unfounded rumors seriously, if not desperately.

"So…"

"…"

"You think I'm bluffing?"

"You…"

"So better not try our patience."

"Damn you…"

"Do it now."

"…"

Scorpius makes a last-ditch attempt to persuade them to stop, reiterating that he is Draco Malfoy's son and not the dark lord, and stated that he does not have the knowledge or means to resurrect Voldermort as according to Draco, Voldermort's body DISINTEGRATED after the killing curse intended for Potter rebounded and struck the dark lord 19 years ago.

But Fenrir reiterated that the same ritual used during the Tri-Wizard Tournament in 1994 brought Voldermort back to life, and they believe that it can work again by using Potter's blood kin, and pointed to Albus, saying that Albus can make a good catalyst in giving Voldermort a new body, and he tells Scorpius to do it or else he will EAT him next.

The remaining Death Eaters then pressured Scorpius to do it now.

"Don't stall us, boy!"

"Bring the dark lord back to life!"

"You are his son!"

"You have the power to do so!"

"Do it now!"

"The dark lord must be brought back!"

"He is destined to rule!"

"Do it!"

Albus became worried as Fenrir glanced menacingly at him while Scorpius clenched his fists, and is starting to run out of verbal options in how to stall them as he tried to come up with a way to alert his dad on his and Albus' locations, but given that he has no wand yet, he and Harry Potter's son are in a very bad pinch.

There Fenrir gave Scorpius one last ultimatum: begin the ritual now or become LIVESTOCK right away, and the remnants of Voldermort's followers egged Scorpius to do it.

"Don't stall us, boy!"

"Bring the dark lord back to life!"

"You are his son!"

"You have the power to do so!"

"Do it now!"

"The dark lord must be brought back!"

"He is destined to rule!"

"Do it!"

Scorpius began to think of a way to get out of this situation and afford Albus the chance to run away but Fenrir grabbed Albus and is ready to bite his neck to draw out blood, which Fenrir said that once Scorpius makes the ritual, and draw out Albus' blood, he will eat him alive and would give Harry Potter something he will never forget, and Albus held his breath as he believe that this is it.

Suddenly, the stray Death Eater appeared via apparating, as he is struggling to get a stowaway off his back, and both men ended up colliding with Fenrir, causing the werewolf to release his hold on Albus, and the 11-year old son of Harry Potter ran off and joined Scorpius' side, as they watched that the stowaway, who turn out to be Haruto Soma, got up, where he blinked his eyes at seeing the scene in front of him.

A random hostage, a five-year old girl, managed to break free from her captors and attempted to ran away, but Fenrir caught her and bite her neck in a brutal way, where Haruto stared in shock as the girl died at being decapitated, and there Fenrir tells Haruto he is next to die, but an angered Haruto said to Fenrir that HE is the one who will die, baffling the werewolf.

"You…"

"So…a Muggle…"

"…"

"You're going to be my next meal…"

"No…I'm going to FRY you to pieces."

"What?"

"You killed that child…I won't forgive you. You're going to pay."

"What was that?"

Haruto then saw two of Fenrir's conspirators drew out their wands and chanted the death curse, which Scorpius warned Haruto to evade, but the two Death Eaters executed their magical attacks, though Haruto managed to evade them.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The magical blasts narrowly missed its target as Haruto dodged them, but the Death Eaters persisted and kept on firing, and this made Haruto decide to subdue them as he knew that there is no other options at the moment, and placed his right hand in front of the Wizardriver, where his ring glowed and the Wizardriver spoke to confirm the spell's activation.

Wizardriver: " ** _DEFEND…PLEASE…_** "

A human-sized magical circle appeared in front of Haruto and deflected the magical blasts, and it moved forward and collided with the two Death Eaters, knocking them down and out, and then placed his right hand in front of the Wizardriver to activate another spell.

Wizardriver: " ** _BIND…PLEASE…_** "

Chains appeared and tied up the other remaining Death Eaters, immobilizing them, and this leaves Fenrir standing, and he became quite intrigued, as this is the first time he has seen someone use a different kind of magic, and he tells Haruto that he might enjoy facing someone that piqued his attention.

He then made a whistling sound and several individuals appeared, where they appeared to show semi-lupine appearances, such as fangs and pointed ears, and there Fenrir told his cohorts to rip their target's flesh in and out, which they are delighted to do so.

"Ahh…"

"Food…"

"I'm hungry…"

"My fangs want to rip some flesh…"

"Time to dine…"

"Let's kill him!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Bon appetite!"

Albus and Scorpius watches on as they are awed at what Haruto did to the remaining Death Eaters, but are worried as he is facing against Fenrir's pack, but then they noticed that Haruto placed his right hand in front of the Wizardriver, where voice spoke where the ordinary-looking belt changed shape and became a semi-large, metallic one.

Wizardriver: " ** _DRIVER ON…PLEASE…_** "

Fenrir raised an eyebrow at seeing this as Haruto took out a ring and placed it on his left middle finger, where he is ready to initiate his transformation.

 _Shaba-doobie touch to henshin…  
Shaba-doobie touch to henshin…  
Shaba-doobie touch to henshin…  
Shaba-doobie touch to henshin…_

"Henshin"

Wizardriver: " ** _FLAME…PLEASE…HIII…HIII…HIII-HIII-HIII…_** "

Haruto raised his left arm in a sideway motion, where a magical circle, imbued with very bright fire and flames, appeared and slowly went towards haruto, enveloping him, and both Albus and Scorpius stared in shock as they believed that Haruto was burned alive, but to their surprises, he is enveloped in black armor with an overcoat, his chest armor has red crystal-like ornaments, his helmet resembled a crystal ring with the eye-lens resembled a red jewel.

He is now **Kamen Rider Wizard** , and he is ready to do battle as Fenrir's pack are starting to get cautious as they never seen such magic, as it is different from the magical ones that wizards and witches use in the Wizarding world.

"What the…?"

"What is this?"

"Is that magic?"

"I never seen one before!"

"Hey, Fenrir! What is this?"

"Is he an ordinary Muggle?"

"What gives?"

"Hey!"

Fenrir looks on as he too is curious as this is the first time he has seen such a magic feat that is so foreign, yet he is confident that he and his pack can deal with the armored wizard and believed that what they just saw is just for show and told his pack not to be intimidated and assured that the armored wizard is easy pickings.

This raised the pack's morale as they realized that they are just dealing with a simple Muggle and proclaimed that the armored wizard will be their next meal. Little do they know that they are about to battle someone they barely acknowledge as they are confident that the armored wizard is easy picking.

"Ahh…"

"Food…"

"I'm hungry…"

"My fangs want to rip some flesh…"

"Time to dine…"

"Let's kill him!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Bon appetite!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the two titular characters get a fair amount of exposure, whilst there are a few brief action scenes shown here, it ended in a cliffhanger as the battle is about to commence, yet Haruto brought out his trump card and revealed his OWN kind of magic.

A wizard in magical armor against a pack of werewolves…this will be an interesting battle that will commence in the next chapter.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Albus and Scorpius are about to bear witness, as a magical melee is about to take place, where they get to see what kind of magic the armored wizard uses against a pack of werewolves before Fenrir Greyback gets involved..

See you in July or August...

Reviews are needed...


	4. The Ring Bearing Wizard

**Albus Potter and the Ringed Wizard**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers  
 _ **Kamrn Rider Wizard**_ is owned by Toei and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here a wizarding battle takes place as the surviving remnants of Lord Voldemort takes on a wizard in armor and sporting a different magic…

And both Scorpius and Albus will get to witness what magic the armored wizard would use to save the day…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Albus and Scorpius watches on as they are awed at what Haruto did to the remaining Death Eaters, but are worried as he is facing against Fenrir's pack, but then they noticed that Haruto placed his right hand in front of the Wizardriver, where voice spoke where the ordinary-looking belt changed shape and became a semi-large, metallic one.

Wizardriver: " ** _DRIVER ON…PLEASE…_** "

Fenrir raised an eyebrow when Haruto's belt changed shape, resembling a metallic one, and is perplexed at seeing this as Haruto took out a ring and placed it on his left middle finger, where he is ready to initiate his transformation.

There Haruto placed his left hand in front of the center portion of the Wizardriver, where the ring on his left middle finger glowed, and a voice spoke, coming from the Wizardriver which confirms the spell's activation.

 _Shaba-doobie touch to henshin…  
Shaba-doobie touch to henshin…  
Shaba-doobie touch to henshin…  
Shaba-doobie touch to henshin…_

"Henshin"

Wizardriver: " ** _FLAME…PLEASE…HIII…HIII…HIII-HIII-HIII…_** "

Haruto raised his left arm in a sideway motion, where a magical circle, imbued with very bright fire and flames, appeared and slowly went towards Haruto, enveloping him, and both Albus and Scorpius stared in shock as they believed that Haruto was burned alive, but to their surprises, he is enveloped in black armor with an overcoat, his chest armor has red jewel-like ornaments, his helmet resembled a crystal ring with the eye-lens resembled a red jewel.

He is now **Kamen Rider Wizard** , and he is ready to do battle as Fenrir's pack are starting to get cautious as they never seen such magic, as it is different from the magical ones that wizards and witches use in the Wizarding world.

"What the…?"

"What is this?"

"Is that magic?"

"I never seen one before!"

"Hey, Fenrir! What is this?"

"Is he an ordinary Muggle?"

"What gives?"

"Hey!"

Fenrir looks on as he too is curious as this is the first time he has seen such a magic feat that is so foreign, yet he is confident that he and his pack can deal with the armored wizard and believed that what they just saw is just for show and told his pack not to be intimidated and assured that the armored wizard is easy pickings.

This raised the pack's morale as they realized that they are just dealing with a simple Muggle and proclaimed that the armored wizard will be their next meal. Little do they know that they are about to battle someone they barely acknowledge as they are confident that the armored wizard is easy picking.

"Ahh…"

"Food…"

"I'm hungry…"

"My fangs want to rip some flesh…"

"Time to dine…"

"Let's kill him!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Bon appetite!"

Albus and Scorpius watched in worry as the pack are ready to charge at the armored wizard, wondering what kind of magic that Haruto have, and when the first werewolf came charging, he is ready to take a bite, only for Wizard to land a straight punch, hitting the werewolf squarely on his mouth and shattered his teeth and fangs, and the werewolf screamed in pain as he lost all of his teeth, his mouth bleeding.

The other werewolves were taken aback at seeing this, and are starting to get apprehensive, seeing that Haruto may not be an ordinary wizard given his armor and foreign magic. They are starting to get nervous seeing what the armored wizard just deed to one of their brethren.

"What the…?"

"Did he…?"

"What did he do?"

"Is he for real…?"

"What kind of magic did he use?"

"Fenrir! Is he…?"

"He might kill us!"

"Do something!"

However, Fenrir told his fellow werewolves not to get spooked just because some LOWLY Muggle with a strange magic and armor just got a LUCKY shot, and told them to go get him and assure that what they just saw is just for show and they will eventually win and after that they will force Scorpius to do the ritual to revive Voldermort and the Death Eaters will be back in business.

The armored Wizard rebuked Fenrir, telling him that while he doesn't know what is going on, all he knows that he will stop them for the killing spree they committed and to avenge the victim they just killed, which Fenrir scoffed at the perceived empty threat, though he sensed that the armored Wizard may not what he appeared to be.

Albus and Scorpius watches on as the two combatants exchanged serious words.

"Did you…?"

"Yes…he punched that werewolf…on the mouth."

"Is he a Pureblood? Or a Muggle?"

"I…I don't know."

"We should use this chance to get away from here…"

"I agree…dad is worried…"

"Then we wait for the right moment to make our escape…"

"Okay…"

* * *

 ** _Life Is Showtime_** (by Sho Kiriyuin) ** _  
_**(Opening theme of ** _Kamen Rider Wizard_** )

 _Maru de tsuki to taiyou_  
 _Kasanaru toki no shougeki!_

 _Dare datte kiseki shinjitemitai_

 _Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no_  
 _Energy kokoro no tame_  
 _Yume to yosou ii imi de_  
 _uragitte kureru mono_

 _3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!_

 _MAJIKKU TAIMU! TORIKKU ja nai_  
 _Mahou wo hirou_  
 _hanpa nee zo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)_  
 _Kioku no RUUTSU mogurikonde_  
 _Kibou sukuidasou (Show time)_  
 _Life is SHOO TAIMU tobikkiri no_  
 _Unmei DORAIVU_  
 _muchashitemo(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)_  
 _Kinou kyou ashita mirai_  
 _Subete no namida wo (Show Time)_  
 _Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze_  
 _Magic ka!? maji de!?_  
 _maji da! Show Time_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai_**

Feeling that they are wasting time over a SMALL FRY intruder, Fenrir told his werewolf minions to go and kill the Wizard, which they did, charging towards their target, looking ready to bite their target and tear him apart, looking ready to go for the instant kill, and as they ran towards their target, Wizard toggled the lever on his belt, the Wizardriver, where the center of the belt changed hand symbols, displaying the left hand symbol before turning into the right hand symbol, and placed his right hand in front of the belt buckle, where his magic ring glowed, and a voice spoke to confirm the magic's activation.

Wizardriver: " ** _CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!_** "

A magic red circle appeared before the armored Wizard, which the approaching werewolves stopped on their tracks, unsure what the magic circle would do, but Fenrir told them not to stop and keep charging forward, assuring that they can reach their target and get a bite out of him, which the werewolves are compelled to do so as they feel that they can get him.

However, a stream of red-hot flames emerged from the magic circle and struck the werewolves, burning them alive and you can hear them screaming in pain as they are being charred alive as they scrambled to get the flames off but one by one they started to burn to death.

"AAAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

"EEEEEEEE!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"NOOOO!"

"RRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHH!"

Albus and Scorpius stepped back at what they just saw, as they never seen such display of magic, and wondered what kind of magic Wizard used and if he really is a Muggle or not, as this was the first time that the two younger boys saw anything like this, and are unsure of what to do next given the situation they are in at the moment.

The remaining Death Eaters are taken by surprise at what they are seeing, as they never seen such magic before their eyes, and are starting to feel apprehension at what the armored Wizard could do, as they are now unsure if their magic can outdo the one that Haruto use in taking out the werewolves, as their confidence begins to get shaken.

However, Fenrir, raised the Death Eaters' morale, saying that the armored wizard is just one person and with the number of Death Eaters at about 15, the armored Wizard is vastly outnumbered and they can take him out as all they have to do is use the killing curse, and those words made the Death Eaters regain their confidence.

"He is right!"

"We can do this!"

"Of course! He's just a Mudblood!"

"We can kill him easily!"

"That's right! He's just one man!"

"Let's kill him!"

"Right!"

"Let's do it!"

The Death Eaters brandished their wands as Kamen Rider Wizard stood before them as the charred remains of the werewolves are on the ground, dead and no longer a threat, and seeing what the attackers are about to do, Wizard toggled a lever on his belt, the Wizardriver, where the center of the belt changed hand symbols, displaying the left hand symbol before turning into the right hand symbol, and placed his right hand in front of the belt buckle, where his magic ring glowed, and a voice spoke to confirm the magic's activation.

Wizardriver: " ** _DEFEND! PLEASE…_** "

A fiery magic circle appeared and acted as a force field, just as the Death Eaters chanted the killing curse aimed at their target, intending to kill the Wizard in order to get rid of any interference in an effort to get time to revive the dark lord at all costs.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curses fired from their wands and struck the magic force field, but it only deflected and the Death Eaters exerted their efforts to use their wands' magic and attempted to penetrate the force field, but nothing happened, which the Death Eaters are now complaining as they wonder what kind of wizard they are facing, as they find it unbelievable that a lowly Muggle is able to use this kind of unknown magic.

Wizard then toggled the lever on his belt, the Wizardriver, where the center of the belt changed hand symbols, displaying the left hand symbol before turning into the right hand symbol, and placed his right hand in front of the belt buckle, where his magic ring glowed, and a voice spoke to confirm the magic's next activation.

Wizardriver: " ** _TELEPORT…PLEASE…_** "

A magic circle enveloped the Wizard and disappeared, which the Death Eaters wondered if they succeeded in killing him, which Fenrir wondered if the Death Eaters succeeded or if the armored wizard merely escaped, and as he believed that they succeeded, he confronted the two boys and told Scorpius to do as told and make the ritual to revive Voldermort or else the next victim to die would be Albus.

Scorpius was defiant as he reiterated that he is the son of Draco Malfoy and not the dark lord, and told Fenrir to leave him and Albus alone, saying that they have nothing to do with the Death Eaters or their foolish cause, which Fenrir just smirked as he felt that a PERSUASION is needed to intimidate Scorpius into doing as told.

"Still stubborn, are you?"

"I already told you…my father is Draco Malfoy, not Tom Riddle! You're just wasting time here!"

"Then maybe I ought to give you a little push…"

"What?"

"How about I gnaw this kid to pieces? Depending on whether you'll cooperate or not…"

"You can't…!"

"So what is your answer, boy?"

"…"

As Fenrir is about to grab Albus in order to maim the boy as a way to scare Scorpius into obeying him, Wizard appeared behind the Death Eaters, surprising them, and there he toggled the lever on his belt, the Wizardriver, where the center of the belt changed hand symbols, displaying the left hand symbol before turning into the right hand symbol, and placed his right hand in front of the belt buckle, where his magic ring glowed, and a voice spoke to confirm the magic's next activation.

Wizardriver: " ** _BIND…PLEASE…_** "

Chains appeared from a magic circle and tied up the Death Eaters, disarming them as they are forced to drop their wands, and they are down on the ground, leaving Fenrir alone to face the armored Wizard, and the werewolf is dumbfounded at seeing what is happening, and could not believe that his forces are taken down by one single Muggle, and decided to do it himself in order to prove his superiority and to show Albus and Scorpius what would happen to those who would dare interfere.

At this point, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy arrived, and saw what just occurred, as they wondered who the person in the jewel-themed armor is, having taken down several Death Eaters in such a manner as well as seeing the charred remains of the werewolves, and there they saw Albus and Scorpius backing away as Fenrir and Wizard are about to engage in combat.

"Potter! Look!"

"Albus! Draco, your son is there as well!"

"Looks like they're okay…"

"And that's Fenrir Greyback!"

"Who is he facing? I never seen a wizard in armor…"

"For now we better get our sons away from Fenrir…"

"Right…"

"Come on…"

Potter nodded and went to the two boys, taking them away from the line of fire, where Albus hugged his dad, while Scorpius looked worried as he saw Draco cautiously approaching the battle, and Harry assured to Scorpius that Draco knows what he is doing, and he urged him and Albus to stay hidden so that Fenrir won't notice that his hostages have escaped.

Scorpius just watched as he asked Harry if the Ministry are aware of this, and Harry nodded, saying that the Ministry officials are on their way here.

"It's okay. The Ministry of Magic are on their way."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks for staying calm and for staying with Albus."

"It's okay, Mr. Potter…"

"Good. Now stay here and watch…"

"…"

The scene then shows that Fenrir charged and went after his target, aiming to pin him down and take a bite so that his victim would become a werewolf, but Wizard did a jumping roundhouse kick and a series of punches, which momentarily stunned the werewolf, and as he attempted to try and grab him, Wizard did a jumping dropkick and this sends Fenrir scampering backwards.

There Wizard toggled the lever on his belt, the Wizardriver, where the center of the belt changed hand symbols, displaying the left hand symbol before turning into the right hand symbol, and placed his right hand in front of the belt buckle, where his magic ring glowed, and a voice spoke to confirm the magic's activation.

Wizardriver: " ** _CONNECT…PLEASE…_** "

A magic circle appeared and Wizard took something from inside the circle, where it revealed to be his signature weapon…the Wi-Swordgun, which is in gun mode, and there he opened fire, shooting magical bullets which has a homing ability as the bullets went after the target whenever the target moves, and managed to hit Fenrir, just as the werewolf staggered back in pain, and there Wizard placed his right hand onto the Wi-Swordgun, as it has a palm-looking symbol just like the one on the Wizardriver, and the magic ring he is wearing glowed, where the Wi-Swordgun spoke to confirm the magic's activation.

Wi-Swordgun: " ** _COME ON AND SHAKE HANDS! FLAME...SHOOTING STRIKE! HHIII-HHIII-HHIII-HHIII…_** "

Wizard then fired bullets that are laced with magical flames, which became a series of HUGE fireballs, and struck Fenrir at pointblank range, and the werewolf screamed in pain at being struck, as the blasts are so strong that he is set on fire, sending him back and collided against a tree, and that attack seriously injured the werewolf, and that is enough to immobilize and defeat him.

As the smoke cleared, you can see Fenrir down on the ground, unconscious, seriously injured as he suffered from third-degree burns on 85 % of his body, and the Death Eaters, who are still bound in chains, stared in disbelief at seeing that even the feared werewolf, Fenrir, is defeated by what they deemed to be a lowly Muggle, and expressed disbelief that this cannot be happening.

"No…"

"Fenrir's been defeated…"

"How…?"

"This can't be!"

"Taken down by a Mudblood?"

"Impossible!"

"Preposterous!"

"We cannot accept this!"

Draco saw it all and is astonished at what just happened, but then Scorpius came and hugged his dad, and the Malfoys hugged one another and assured to each other that they are okay, which Draco asked if Scorpius was bitten or not.

"Scorpius…"

"Dad…"

"Were you bitten?"

"No, dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Dad…"

Harry and Albus approached the Malfoys, then glanced at the armored wizard, seeing his armored appearance, and there Haruto deactivated his magic and reverted back to normal, which both Harry and Draco are surprised to see that the person is of Asian descent, and there Harry asked if Haruto came to the two boys' rescue, and there Haruto told them the circumstances, which Harry nodded, getting the gist of the situation.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as magical action covered everything here, as Albus and Scopius get to see a Muggle magic that is different from what they saw at the Wizarding World, which is used by haruto to defeat Fenrir and the Death Eaters…

Harry and Draco saw this as well, and are pondering on whether to interrogate the visitor or treat him as a guest given that Haruto accidentally came to the Wizarding World while fighting off the Death Eaters…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will show whether Haruto would be treated as a guest or as a person of interest given that he came to the Wizarding World illegally (even though it was unintentional)…as well as to know what kind of magic he possess as his magic is different from the ones used by the Wizarding world residents…

See you in Late April…

Reviews are needed...


	5. Unpleasant Confrontation

**Albus Potter and the Ringed Wizard**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers  
 _ **Kamrn Rider Wizard**_ is owned by Toei and Ishimori Productions

* * *

 _ **Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the Harry Potter characters are faced with a dilemma that a Muggle accidentally witnessed a situation that only the Ministry of magic members are supposed to face, and what do they make of this unknown wizard who possess a different kind of magic.…

This chapter will answer the questions, and what implication would arise…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

As the smoke cleared, you can see Fenrir down on the ground, unconscious, seriously injured as he suffered from third-degree burns on 85 % of his body, and the Death Eaters, who are still bound in chains, stared in disbelief at seeing that even the feared werewolf, Fenrir, is defeated by what they deemed to be a lowly Muggle, and expressed disbelief that this cannot be happening.

As Harry doubled-checked the restrained Death Eaters, he then checked the charred remains of the werewolves, seeing that they are already dead due to the severe burns and that they are no longer deemed a threat, and told Draco that the werewolves have been dealt with, and upon checking Fenrir, Harry said to Draco that Fenrir won't be a threat now that he is too gravely injured to make a move or attempt to bite someone.

"Fenrir's too injured to pose a threat to anyone."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear."

"Looks like our sons are safe and unharmed."

"Yes, that's all we need to know. Are the others…"

"They're on their way."

"Good."

As Draco nodded, he and Harry can hear the defeated Death Eaters verbally expressing exasperation that a mere LOWLY MUDBLOOD was able to defeat a powerful and dangerous werewolf and burned the rest to death, and cannot accept defeat like that, and they were so flabbergasted at the fact that Haruto defeated the werewolves with such ease, as they believe that Pureblood are more powerful than the MUDBLOOD.

"No…"

"Fenrir's been defeated…"

"How…?"

"This can't be!"

"Taken down by a Mudblood?"

"Impossible!"

"Preposterous!"

"We cannot accept this!"

Draco saw it all and is astonished at what just happened, as he wondered what kind of magic did Haruto used and defeated even a dangerous werewolf, as this was the first time seeing a magic being used without a wand, and he stared at the armored wizard for a while before glancing at the captive Death Eaters, and felt that there is more to this than meets the eye.

"This Muggle…is he really a wizard? What does he use if he doesn't possess a wand…?"

But then Scorpius came and hugged his dad, and the Malfoys hugged one another and assured to each other that they are okay, which Draco glanced at his son, seeing that he is not visibly hurt yet he had to make sure that his son is not inujured at the hands of Fenrir, and there he asked if Scorpius was bitten or not.

"Scorpius…"

"Dad…"

"Were you bitten?"

"No, dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Dad…"

Harry and Albus approached the Malfoys, then glanced at the armored wizard, seeing his armored appearance, and there Haruto deactivated his magic and reverted back to normal, which both Harry and Draco are surprised to see that the person is of Asian descent, and there Harry asked if Haruto came to the two boys' rescue, and there Haruto told them the circumstances, which Harry nodded, getting the gist of the situation.

Draco approached Haruto and glanced at the Muggle from head to toe, and noted that the Muggle isn't carrying a wand, but saw the Wizardriver and the rings he is wearing, and he whispered to Harry, saying that they should at least take Haruto with them and interrogate him to ensure that the Muggle is not a dark wizard or anything, reasoning that if others were to witness Haruto possessing such magic that is different for the ones within the Wizarding World, he might become a target of some Ministry officials who still cling to the habits of old times.

Harry whispered back, agreeing with what Draco suggested, and there he asked Haruto if he is a Muggle or not, and not understanding the concept of Muggle Blood and Pureblood, Haruto innocently answered some of Harry's questions.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yes."

"Did you really defeated these werewolves and those…druid-like persons?"

"Yes. I did."

"And you use magic?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Muggle?"

"No…I'm a wizard."

Harry and Draco stared in surprise at Haruto's answer, and the way that Haruto responded with an innocent ENGRISH tone, Albus and Scorpius giggled at what they heard, which Draco stared at the boys with confusion, wondering what is so funny about.

Haruto saw this and asked if he answered wrong, saying he answered the question correctly. Harry stared at Haruto, seeing that the Muggle does not seem to be a threat, and he turn around, raised his wand upward and uses a spell to alert the Ministry officials on their current location, and there Harry told Haruto that while he and Draco are grateful for saving Albus and Scorpius, he told him that he has to be taken into custody to answer a few questions.

Haruto asked if he is under arrest, but Harry assured that he is not, as he only wanted to ask something, like how he is able to perform magic without using a wand, and what are the items he is carrying and what kind of magic he possesses.

Draco nodded saying that this is for security purposes, as he told Haruto that he may have breached the security of the Wizarding World, and said that if security forces in this world were to see Haruto perform those QUESTIONALABLE MAGICAL FEATS, officials here might mistake him for a Death Eater and might end up deeming him a dangerous felon and would be attacked out of self-defense, which made Hauto perplexed, as he is unaware of what Draco just said.

"Huh? Seriously?"

"What was that?"

"Is using magic prohibited?"

"In a manner of speaking…yes."

"How so? I used magic to fight creatures that threatened the pubic, and so far no one has made a big deal out of it."

"it seems that you are unaware of the laws. Very well. You'll have to come with us."

"Why? Did I…?"

"Calm down, sir."

Harry then said that to avoid this situation, he suggested to Haruto to come with him and Draco so that they will provide escort and promised Haruto he would get fair treatment if he agrees to come with them, reasoning that this out for his own protection.

After a minute of thinking, Haruto finally agreed, seeing that this may be the only way to clear up the misunderstanding, and there Scorpius asked his father if Haruto is being arrested, which the elder Malfoy said that Haruto is merely invited to come with him and Harry, saying that all he has to do is answer some questions and once Haruto is proven to be innocent, he would be released.

* * *

 ** _Life Is Showtime_** (by Sho Kiriyuin) ** _  
_**(Opening theme of ** _Kamen Rider Wizard_** )

 _Maru de tsuki to taiyou_  
 _Kasanaru toki no shougeki!_

 _Dare datte kiseki shinjitemitai_

 _Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no_  
 _Energy kokoro no tame_  
 _Yume to yosou ii imi de_  
 _uragitte kureru mono_

 _3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!_

 _MAJIKKU TAIMU! TORIKKU ja nai_  
 _Mahou wo hirou_  
 _hanpa nee zo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)_  
 _Kioku no RUUTSU mogurikonde_  
 _Kibou sukuidasou (Show time)_  
 _Life is SHOO TAIMU tobikkiri no_  
 _Unmei DORAIVU_  
 _muchashitemo(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)_  
 _Kinou kyou ashita mirai_  
 _Subete no namida wo (Show Time)_  
 _Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze_  
 _Magic ka!? maji de!?_  
 _maji da! Show Time_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5: Fukaina tairitsu_**

A minute later, as Harry and Draco checked on the restrained Death Eaters, Albus and Scorpius glanced at Haruto, seeing the Muggle looking around his surroundings, as the ring-bearing wizard appeared perplexed as this was the first time he came to such a place, and there they saw the Wizardriver and rings that he is wearing.

Albus is tempted to ask Haruto about this, but Scorpius suggested that he wait until they are sure that Haruto can be trusted. Though Albus said that Haruto saved him and Scorpius, the young Malfoy said that they cannot be sure yet as there might be a possibility that he might not be who he appeared to be, and suggested that they let their fathers and the Ministry know about the Muggle first.

"Easy. Let our fathers and the Ministry deal with him."

"But…he saved our lives."

"True, but we don't know him yet."

"But…"

"Let Mr. Potter deal with him. Once he is shown to be trusted, then we can open up to him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

Suddenly, four Ministry officials came, and despite the fact that the Ministry Of Magic has reorganized the ranks of its officials, there are some who are overzealous, and immediately branded Haruto a threat seeing that he is a complete stranger and assumed him to be one of the Death Eaters, and they aimed their wands at him, telling him to surrender, but also chanted spells at the same time.

"Stop right there!"

"You are deemed a threat and must be restrained!"

"Surrender now!"

"Or be confined!"

"Stupify!"

"Stupify!"

"Stupify!"

"Stupify!"

Haruto saw it and instinctively placed his right hand in front of the Wizardriver, where he activated his defensive spell, which surprised the four Ministry officials at what they just saw, as this was the first time seeing a different kind of magic that doesn't exist in the Wizarding World.

Wizardriver: " _ **DEFEND! PLEASE…**_ "

A magical circle appeared and deflected the four spells that the Ministry fired, and there Harry shouted at the four officials, telling them to stop as he told them that the Death Eaters have already been defeated and that Haruto is not an enemy, though the officials seemingly ignored him as they are too focused on breaking through the defensive magical circle that Haruto made.

Seeing that the officials are acting like foolish men, Draco took out his wand and fired a warning shot, causing the Ministry officials to stop, and there Harry confronted them, telling them that what they did is foolish, saying that they nearly harmed an innocent man, and pointed to the other direction the restrained Death Eaters, the dead werewolves and the currently-unconscious Fenrir Greyback are at.

Harry then told them that Haruto is the one who saved Albus and Scorpius and that he is the one who defeated the Death Eaters, though the officials insists that Haruto must be restrained, detained and investigated for using what they deemed as an illegal use of magic, which Harry rebuked them for using that kind of excuse, yet the officials reiterated that Haruto be taken into custody seeing that he may be an illegal wizard.

"Even though you say that…"

"He is deemed a security threat."

"He must be taken into custody."

"There are no exceptions!"

"So please do not interfere."

"This is now under the Ministry jurisdiction."

"Let us perform our jobs."

"I hope that is clear to you, Mr. Potter."

At this point, the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley, arrived, having witnessed what just happened, and asked Harry what transpired here, and there Albus told his aunt what happened, and how Haruto saved him and Scorpius, along with how Haruto defeated the Death Eaters and the werewolves before the Ministry officials recklessly fired their wand spells at the Muggle.

Hermione stared at the officials and asked point-blank of they fired their wands at an unarmed person, which the officials reluctantly nodded, and there she reprimanded them for their actions, stating that unless the target is armed or using magic at the officials first, then they can retaliate, but after glancing at Haruto, seeing that he did not possess a wand, Hermione asked the four officials what will they do now that it is proven that Haruto did not have a wand.

However, the officials said that Harutop possess a different kind of magic that they deemed to be illegal, and petitioned that he be restrained and detained, saying he might be a threat to the Wizarding World, and urges her to take appropriate action at once.

"He must be an illegal wizard!"

"Perhaps someone who is affiliated with a dark group besides the Death Eaters!"

"Even if he does not possess a wand, he uses a different kind of magic."

"We believe he uses dark arts…we are sure!"

"We petitioned that this person be restrained!"

"Please, Minister!"

"For the security of our world!"

"We implore you!"

Hermione glared at them and told the officials that she will handle it her way and told the officials to round up the Death Eaters, which they reluctantly did, and there Hemrione went to Haruto, glancing him from head to toe, and saw the Wizardriver he is wearing, and there she began asking him for information, like his name, place of birth and how did he came here and if it is true that he defeated the Death Eaters and Fenrir.

Haruto nodded and answered honestly, and even showed her how his magic works, and Hermione stared in surprise at seeing the manner of how Haruto used magic, and she asked him when did he gain his magical ability as well as coming into the possession of the Wizardriver. Hermione, Harry and Draco stared in surprise when told that Haruto gained his magic abilities way back in 2012, in a form of a ritual, where he told them about how he and several other Japanese people were abducted, forced into a ritual that spawned the Phantoms, as well as Haruto himself being the sole survivor.

The four ministry officials overheard it, and misinterpreted it which they believe him to be a dark creature, and they drew their wands, aimed at Haruto, which Hermione ordered the officials to stand down, saying that Haruto is not a threat, but it was too late as the four officials foolishly chanted their spells and opened fire.

"Stupify!"

"Stupify!"

"Stupify!"

"Stupify!"

Haruto instinctively pushed Hermione out of the way, saving her, but this also leaves him open, and was struck by the spells and was thrown back, hitting hard on the ground and fell unconscious. As Harry and Draco checked on Haruto, Hermione angrily drew her wand and disarmed the officials, and told them that they are to be on restricted custody and will decide on their appropriate punishment, which the officials protested, saying that Haruto is a threat, but Hermione rebuked them and uses a silencing spell to shut them up.

Soon more Ministry officials came and there they rounded up the captured Death Eaters while Harry and Draco carries an unconscious Haruto and is to be taken to St. Mungo Hospital to treat him for the injuries he sustained from the Stupify spells that were quite too much on one person.

-x-

Hours later, Haruto woke up, but felt that his ribs were throbbing in pain after being hit by several strong spells, and there Harry, who is watching over him, greeted him, and told him what happened, apologizing for what the Ministry officials did, and Haruto asked if people here are like that, which Harry said that there are some who are still clinging to old times, but assured to him that racism no longer exists here, and that Haruto will be given a fair chance to defend himself and assured that he won't be punished for saving a pair of young boys and defeating the Death Eaters.

Haruto asked what kind of place is this and there Harry told Haruto about the Wizarding World, how it came to be, as well as its residents, the way of life there and about schools that teach selected pupils with magical abilities on how to use magic responsibly.

As Haruto listened attentively, he is a bit confused as to why the officials had to deem him a threat if he did not have a wand, and there Harry said that the officials who irresponsibly attacked him mistook him for a dark creature when they heard that Haruto has a Phantom inside him. As Haruto nodded, Harry said that in a few days from now, he would be attending the Wizengamot, a special court where they would interrogate suspects.

There Harry said that Hermione tried to assure the Ministry officials that Haruto is not a threat, but they wanted to know how Haruto gained magic abilities even though he is overage, and being able to perform one despite not having a wand. Haruto felt that this may be the only way to convince them that he is not a threat and explain to them how he gained magic.

"I see."

"Sorry about what happened, Mr. Soma."

"It's fine."

"Hermione tried everything, but the jurors and Aurors wanted to know…"

"If they want to know if I'm a threat or not…I guess I'll attend this trial in order to prove my innocence."

"Rest assured, Mr. Soma…you'll be given a fair treatment."

"Sounds reassuring. Fine."

"That's good to hear…and thank you for understanding…"

Harry then gave Haruto a potion, which he said will cure him of his magic-related injuries, and he will be good to go. He assured Haruto that he will not suffer any ill-effects, which Haruto nodded. He then drank it and moments later he is cured, and as Haruto thanked him, another Ministry official came, where he told Harry that Haruto Soma is being summoned to the Wizengamot, and that the Ministry of magic officials are in attendance.

Harry stared in surprise as he thought that the interrogation would take place in a few days from now, but the Ministry official said that something unexpected happened and the jurors decided to begin the interrogation immediately, and as Harry did not like the development, Haruto said it is fine since he has nothing to hide and it would be a good opportunity to defend himself from critics and detractors.

Harry nodded, seeing that Haruto is taking the situation well, and told Haruto that there is nothing for him to be afraid of, saying that all he has to do is answer some questions, like what did he do, how he fought the Death Eaters and how he gained the ability to use magic without the use of a wand.

Haruto nodded, saying that he has nothing to hide and that he will simply tell the truth about how he came into the midst of the Death Eaters and unknowingly saved Albus and Scorpius. Haruto said he is ready to face them and prove that he is not a threat to anyone, which Harry nodded, seeing that the ring-bearing wizard is not a villain and not a threat.

"That's good to hear, Mr. Soma."

"I guess this is the only way to clear the misunderstanding and all."

"I suppose."

"This sure takes me back…"

"What do you mean?"

"I went to another magical world… **Magic Land…** where the magical emperor interrogated me for possessing a similar magic…"

"Magic land? You mean…?"

"Huh?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Haruto is slowly getting some TREATMENT just because of being DIFFERENT, such as having a different kind of magic and how he used it without a wand…

Now he is being summoned by the Wizengamot to answer how he gained the magical ability and why he never went to any wizarding school, as well as how and why he has such items that help in using magic…

And a reference is made here which is the 2013 summer movie _**Kamen Rider Wizard In Magic Land**_ …which Haruito compared Magic Land to the Wizarding World…which made Harry curious…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will be a tense one as Haruto answers the Wizengamot's questions, despite Hermione being the Minister of Magic and tries to uplhold fair play when some of the jurors became hostile towards Haruto because of the fact that he's a Muggle and uses an unconventional kind of magic…

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed but needed...


End file.
